Naruto X: The Story Revised
by SukiraxLockhart
Summary: This story follows the life of a Kunoichi named Suki Yumenai who inexplicably thirsts for power. She must choose between living the life of a Ninja in Konohagakure or abandoning all that she knows in search of the truth behind her past. [Uses most existing characters from the Naruto Anime series. The story is in progress Favourite and Follow for more! Leave me your feedback. :3]
1. One: A Very Merry Unbirthday

**Author's Note:** Thank-you for taking the time to read my story. Let me know your thoughts and feelings below.

 **Chapter One:** **A Very Merry UnBirthday**

* * *

"S..ki-Ch..n." This voice, it was so familiar yet so distant. _Who am I…? What is this place?_ Suki could hear the feint sound of rain pattering against her window pane. The presence of her room seeped into existence, she could feel the sun creep in through her window as it peaked through the dark grey clouds that filled the sky. She was enveloped in warmth, within minutes she began to stir. Suki opened her eyes, her vision still blurred.

"Suki-Chan!" There was that voice again, this time it was clearer. She jerked awake and sat up, her eyes immediately shot towards her calendar hanging next to her bed.

"Crap." She picked up her sheets and threw them across her body, slipping on her house shoes she ran towards her bedroom door. Just as she reached for the golden door handle, the great oak door swung open knocking her to the ground with a thud.

"Suki! Honestly are you still asleep in here? …Suki?" A beautiful woman was standing in the threshold to her bedroom with a flustered look on her face.

"Suki?" She called again.

"D-Down here…" Suki rubbed her right side. _That's definitely going to bruise later._ The woman extended her arm and took hold of Suki's small hand. Aoi lifted her up with ease and straightened out her pajamas.

Doctor Aoi Yumenai was one of the lead medical specialists in the Land of Fire, she was Suki's elder sister and legal guardian. She has been Tsunade's apprentice since Tsunade became the Fifth Hokage and has taken pride in teaching Medical Ninjutsu at the Konohagakure Secondary Academy.

"Sorry about that love. I have an important meeting with Tsunade regarding the state of the village. I wanted to see you off before I left." Aoi tucked a lock of hair behind Suki's ear and kissed her forehead softly.

"I also made your favourite – Cocoa Pancakes." She smiled and placed her hand on Suki's head.

"Thanks Aoi. What's wrong with the village?" Suki questioned, more concerned about the meeting than about the delicious fluffy breakfast awaiting her downstairs.

"Things just haven't been the same since the attack on our village last month. We're spread pretty thin and I've got more patients than I can currently see." Aoi paused for a moment as she noticed Suki's expression grow worrisome.

"Don't worry yourself though, just do what you can to help. Do whatever is asked of you. And Happy Birthday sweetie." Aoi winked and with that disappeared down the hallway.

Suki sighed and walked over to her closet. Most of her wardrobe consisted of dark colours with the occasional fleck of emerald. She was still a student at the Konohagakure Secondary Academy, or KSA for short, so most of her clothes were dark grey uniform pieces.

Since Tsunade's reign as Hokage she built the first Konoha secondary establishment. At KSA shinobi are able to further their education. Once graduating - typically at the age of eighteen -they become Genin. Tsunade rolled out this new program as a way to strengthen the Ninja that put their lives on the line for the village Hidden in the Leaves and to prevent unnecessary death by setting up each ninja for success and a future.

Suki picked out her green and grey pleated skirt, along with her white blouse and charcoal tunic. Today was the day of her graduation, she would finally be able to help her village as a Genin Kunoichi.

She thought about all that has happened since she became a student at KSA. How that demon Orochimaru destroyed her village and cursed Sasuke, how Naruto overcame the Kyuubi sleeping within him after he was nearly killed by Kabuto and how Sakura decided that she would never let anyone die on her, graduating early and becoming a medical ninja at the Konoha Hospital. _Everyone seems to be growing at a rapid rate. Why do I feel as though my power has come to a standstill?_ Suki changed quickly and slipped on her shoes, she grabbed her tool kit and strapped it to her waist.

"Happy Birthday Suki." She mumbled to herself, closing her bedroom door behind her.

* * *

"Yo, Suki-Chan." A tall blonde haired boy approached Suki cheerfully. She was leaning against her favourite cherry blossom tree in the KSA courtyard deep in thought. The wind whistled as the blossom tree danced in the breeze above her. She looked up at Naruto as he rested his forearm on the tree trunk, leaning into Suki and smiling. He looked lovingly into her eyes before kissing her lightly on the forehead. _That's twice in one day._

"Happy Birthday Suki." Naruto smirked.

Naruto Uzumaki was the Fourth Hokage's son, his parents both sacrificed their lives to save Konoha, just like Suki and Aoi's parents during the Kyuubi's destruction on their village. They were both too young to remember any of it. Since then Aoi and Suki have taken to Naruto and view him as a part of their makeshift family.

"Naruto." Suki loved when Naruto's greeting towards her began with affection, it always left her feeling wholesome.

"Thank-you." The apples of her cheeks flushed.

There was a time when she couldn't stand Naruto, he was always thirsting for her attention during class and followed her home from school many times like a lost puppy. It was during Orochimaru's ruthless attack against Konoha that Suki realized she had grown to like Naruto. Kabuto fought relentlessly and struck down Naruto. Suki watched as the life drained from Naruto's eyes, and then something awakened deep inside of her. She would like to forget the day that she killed a man, but if she hadn't taken that leap then Naruto would not be here today, kissing her on the forehead and wishing her a happy birthday.

"I hope that we get placed on the same squad." Naruto confessed selfishly.

"I want to make sure no one hurts you, ever again." He tucked a lock of Suki's hair behind her ear, his hand remained on the side of her cheek. Suki smiled and looked into Naruto's eyes, for once in her life she was hopeful of her future.

"Hey love birds! Get a move on, the ceremony is about to start! … Geeze, what a pain." A dark haired shinobi shouted from the courtyard's entrance. He wore a Chunin vest and had his thick hair tied back out of his face. He sported a sullen expression and shrugged before disappearing back into the academy. Shikamaru Nara was one of the few exceptions to the Genin program. After he helped push Orochimaru out of Konoha he was awarded the rank of Chunin by Lady Tsunade, since then he has been helping out at the Elementary Academy and shaping the minds of the next generation of Konoha Ninja.

"He's right we should head inside. They're going to announce the teams today too." Suki broke apart from Naruto and the two of them headed in behind Shikamaru.

"Welcome, Welcome!" Tsunade announced as the KSA students poured into the auditorium. "Today is the start of your careers as honorary Shinobi and Kunoichi." She pointed towards the great table behind her, covered in emerald satin and piled with diplomas. "Everyone have a seat, once your name is called and your squad is announced you may grab your diploma and stand with your respective teams."

"Shh – It's starting." Suki heard Ino hiss at Choji who was shoveling pork and bbq chips into his mouth like they were going out of style.

Naruto found two seats next to Hinata and Kiba, he motioned for Suki to go ahead of him. She nodded and sat down next to Kiba. Kiba smelled slightly like wet dog, but that was something that Suki has become accustomed to. Kiba and Hinata were two people that Suki considered to be her dear friends, they have been through so much together and all come from different walks of life. Naruto slumped next to Suki and put his arm around her shoulders. She instantly felt a rush of warmth flow through her body, Naruto made her feel infinitely safe.

"Team One: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Hanabi Hyuuga. Captain: Shikamaru Nara." The three newest additions to the Genin stood and approached the table. They each grabbed their diplomas and turned to face the crowd before them.

"Team Two: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Tara Haruno. Captain: Shino Aburame" The next three stood, grabbed their diplomas and also faced the crowd.

"Team Three: Suki Yumenai, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Rin Foster. Captain: Rin Foster." Tsunade rolled up her notes and waited until the last group formed.

A dark haired boy scoffed and stood up before the rest of them could, he made his way over to the table with his hands in his pockets. He grabbed his diploma and waited for the rest to join him. Suki and Naruto followed close behind him and did the same. Ever since Sasuke was marked by Orochimaru he had been very distant. Suki had tried confronting him once before after he and Sakura had a fight outside of the Academy. Sasuke brushed her off and said that it was nothing, however Suki knew better than to believe him. She felt pain for Sasuke as he isolated and writhed alone in his own hatred for his brother Itachi, who wiped out all remaining members of the Uchiha Clan.

"Each Captain has been handpicked by me. They have experience as Genin, Medical Ninja or Chunin and are excellent leaders. Prepare yourselves, tomorrow you all get your first mission as a team." And with that Tsunade exited the auditorium, a dark haired women holding a tiny piglet followed close behind her.

"Alright! I can't believe we all finally graduated! This is awesome." Naruto exclaimed as he inspected his diploma. "It's finally happening, we're officially Genin."

"Hm. I've never heard of Rin Foster before, I wonder if she came from a nearby village." Suki tried to think back to the ninja who have graduated from KSA since entering the academy, although she couldn't place a face to the name, Naruto seemed to have an idea of who she was. Naruto's gaze shifted over to Sasuke.

"Rin was engaged to Sasuke's older brother." Naruto admitted, "She's two years older than we are and she's the one who found Sasuke after, it, happened."

"Oh." Suki looked over at Sasuke who was being fawned over by Ino and Sakura. She watched as the two very energetic girls chittered around him, competing for his attention. You could tell that Sasuke had something else on his mind and that he wasn't listening to a word that they were saying to him. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes darted towards her, her stomach sank immediately.

"Hey, Suki let's grab something to eat – I'll treat you." Naruto put his arm around Suki's shoulders once he noticed Sasuke looking at her. She broke eye contact with Sasuke and leaned her head on Naruto.

 _Will things ever go back to the way that they were? I miss him sometimes..._ Suki caught herself thinking about Sasuke and the times that they shared together when they were both freshmen at KSA. At the time she thought that she had truly found someone who understood her pain, her need for revenge and most of all her thirst for power. Naruto saved her from that life a long time ago, but who would help save Sasuke from the darkness festering inside of him.

* * *

The lights of the Takashi Ramen Shop shone imminently in the dead of night. It seemed as though Suki and Naruto were the only ones in the village – chatting away with excitement about all the adventures they were going to have now that they could go on A-rank missions. Suki pushed her ramen around with her chop sticks as Naruto slurped the last of his beef broth. He slammed down his bowl and gave a thumbs up to Takashi.

"Thanks Mr. Takashi it was awesome as usual!" Naruto praised the man who has watched him grow from a toddler to the man he was now. Takashi's eyes watered slightly at the thought of Naruto growing up so quickly before him. Naruto looked at him puzzled.

"Oi, Mr. Takashi? What's the matter?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"N-Nothing Naruto. I-I just, I'm so glad to see you happy and with such a beautiful young woman such as Ms. Yumenai." Takashi wiped his tearing eyes on the sleeve of his apron.

Naruto's face flushed at the thought of him and Suki as a couple. He had loved her now for a long time but never worked up the courage to tell her and ask her to be his. Suki was so entrapped in her own mind that she didn't hear a word that Takashi and Naruto exchanged. She thought back to the coldness in Sasuke's eyes, remembering when he would look at her with lust and warmth. Sasuke was the first person that Suki ever loved besides her sister Aoi, she wasn't sure if she was ready to let Sasuke walk along the path of darkness and destruction.

"Suki?" Naruto looked down at his empty bowl, deep in thought. "Are you bored? Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry Naruto. It's not you at all, things have just been really stressful at home lately. Aoi has been bringing a lot of her worries home with her. You know." Suki was getting really good at covering her true feelings. She was hoping that Naruto wouldn't notice.

"Okay. Should we head back? It looks to be almost midnight." Naruto put his hands on the counter and pushed himself up. He took out his bamboo wallet and handed Takashi what he owed him and a tip. He folded his wallet back up and slipped it in his back pocket. Suki also stood up and lifted the stand's tent flap out of her face. Naruto followed her out of the shop and they both stood in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Let me walk you home." Naruto suggested.

"It's okay Naruto. I want to walk home and think." Suki declined. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure. Text me when you get home so I know you made it back safely?" Naruto took out his phone and turned it on. "There now I'll see it right away." He smiled.

"Goodnight Naruto. Thanks for dinner, I had a great time." Suki waved slightly and began heading towards her home. She crossed her arms as she shivered, she was beginning to regret not bringing her sweater with her before going out.

"You look cold." A deep voice sounded from her right. She jumped at the sound and faced where she thought it had come from. She felt fluttering at the pit of her stomach. It was Sasuke.


	2. Two: The Mark

**Author's Note:** Thank-you for taking the time to read my story. Let me know your thoughts and feelings below.

 **Chapter Two:** **The Mark**

* * *

"S-Sasuke." Suki's eyes grew wide at the sight of Sasuke as he stepped out from the shadows and into the pool of light coming from the lamp above them. Sasuke remained silent. His complexion was pale, making the bruised mark Orochimaru left on his bare neck stand out. His hair was as black as the shadows he was idling in, the back of his sweater stitched with the Uchiha emblem of a white and red fan. Suki froze in her tracks, unsure if she should keep walking or if she should turn around in hope that Naruto was still hanging out around Takashi's.

"Looks like we're on a team together." Sasuke broke the silence first. Suki exhaled slowly and wrapped her arms tighter around herself, as though Sasuke's words blew frost bitten air down her blouse. She gripped her sides, she felt an ache in her stomach like no other. Sasuke took another step closer to Suki, his footstep echoed into the night.

"Don't come any closer." Suki warned him. As she opened her mouth to speak she felt all the pain, rage and despair of her past flood into her heart. Sasuke was a walking reminder that she too experience a great loss many years ago in this very village that she called home. Sasuke slipped his hands into his pockets and stood his ground, he closed his eyes and smirked.

"I didn't expect you to be out here this late. Want me to walk you home?" He asked her coldly, without a hint of sincerity.

"No." Suki replied abruptly. "I can handle myself."

"I didn't question whether or not you could handle yourself. You never know what's lurking in the shadows around here." Sasuke jerked his head to the right and grit his teeth, his stance shifted as if he was expecting a giant beast to come hurling out of the darkness towards them. Suki took a step back and gasped. She felt long fingers as cold as a corpse grab her arms on either side. Sasuke dashed towards her and leapt over her head, the hands jerked her backward under the force of Sasuke's kick. Suki suddenly felt the world around her spin out of control, her head smacked against the cobblestone path and before she could call for help everything became dark.

"It's been a while princess." A cold voice hissed through the darkness. "Wouldn't it be a shame if you were to disappear…"

* * *

"Suki." Her name echoed. _What was that? What is this feeling?_ Suki's eyes opened slowly to reveal the morning light shining brightly in the sky. Her whole body ached, she couldn't move her legs but her arms seemed to work just fine. She pushed herself upright and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly she remembered what had happened.

"Sasuke!" Suki shouted, looking around frantically for any sign of him. _Was any of that even real?_

"Hey, Suki-Chan is that you?" A boy wearing a light grey hooded sweater approached Suki cautiously. "Hey what are you doing on the ground?" It was Kiba.

"I… Have you seen Sasuke?" Suki asked as she looked up at Kiba nearly in tears.

"N-No. Sorry. Why what happened?" Kiba questioned looking around. "I was looking for Akamaru, when I woke up this morning he was gone." Kiba hated seeing girls cry.

"I think I was attacked last night. I was walking home when someone grabbed me from behind and I woke up here… Let me help you find Akamaru." Suki shook violently as she tried to stand, her legs gave in under her and she collapsed on the ground once more.

"Hey Suki, what's the matter?" Kiba knelt down beside her and tossed her arm around his head. He lifted her up with ease. "I'll take you to see Aoi." He placed his hand under her legs and scooped her up into his arms. Suki writhed in pain and clutched Kiba's chest tightly, tears falling down her cheeks and soaking his sweater.

"Don't worry Suki we'll be there soon." He began running towards the Konoha hospital, a few villagers watched in confusion as Kiba streaked passed them. Suki began losing her consciousness again, slipping in and out along the way. Kiba kicked open the double doors leading into the hospital. A girl with light pink hair gasped at the noise and stood up immediately.

"Kiba what are you doing!?" Sakura yelled in annoyance.

"It's Suki, she can't walk!" Kiba shouted back at her, equally frustrated.

"I'll get Aoi-San right away." Sakura nodded and pressed a conference button on her desk. "Aoi-san your sister is here, she's in bad shape please come to the front desk immediately." Sakura unfolded a wheelchair and pushed it towards Kiba. "Here, set her down. We'll take it from here Kiba." He set her down gently into the wheelchair, Suki couldn't hold herself up any longer.

"Okay." Kiba bit his lip and took out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and highlighted Naruto's phone number. He didn't want to worry Naruto, but he felt as though he had the right to know. He sent a quick text message to both Naruto and Hinata that read: "Suki isn't feeling well, took her to Konoha Hospital. In the waiting room now."

"Suki! What on earth happened?" Aoi burst into the waiting room and briskly walked towards the group. Suki could barely keep her eyes open, she slipped out of consciousness once again.

"Damnit!" Aoi shouted before taking hold of the wheelchair and pushing her into the ICU. Sakura followed close behind her and Kiba sat down in one of the many empty chairs. He began biting his thumb, he did that whenever he was truly nervous. About half an hour had passed when Hinata walked through the door to the waiting room.

"K-Kiba. What happened?" Hinata asked quietly. "I came as soon as I heard."

"I don't know. I was looking for Akamaru and I found her sitting on the ground unable to move. This whole situation seems really off—Fuck." Kiba swore under his breath.

"You go look for Akamaru, I'll stay here and wait for Suki-San." Hinata put her hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Don't worry Kiba, everything will be okay." She assured him.

"Alright." Kiba stood up. "Thanks Hinata, keep me posted." And with that he ran out of the hospital to search for his canine companion. Hinata took a seat next to where Kiba had been seated, she took out her phone and checked her last message from Naruto. _It seems as though he hasn't read Kiba's text yet._ Hinata was about to put her phone away when the message icon lit up. She opened the message and it read: "I'm on my way." It was from Naruto. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, she knew that Naruto was with Suki last night and she was worried that something had happened to him as well.

"Oh, Hinata?" Sakura entered the waiting room looking flustered. "Are you here for Suki?" She assumed since there was no sign of Kiba.

"Y-Yes. Is she okay?" Hinata blurted out as soon as she noticed Sakura.

"She'll be alright… Her body has been through a lot. You can head home Hinata she won't be able to see anyone for a few hours." Sakura seemed very troubled with the situation. "I'll call you once she's awake."

"I-I'll wait its okay. And Naruto—"Hinata began.

"Sakura! Where is she?" Naruto burst through the entrance with full force.

"Naruto." Sakura looked at Naruto in surprise. She hadn't spoken to Naruto for nearly a year since she graduated from KSA. Naruto and Sakura had a falling out. He began grinding his teeth in anger and put his hands on Sakura's shoulders, shaking her.

"Where is she?!" Naruto snarled. Sakura averted her gaze and put her hands on Naruto's wrists.

"She… She's with Aoi right now." She looked over to where Hinata was standing. Hinata had her hands clasped in front of her, unsure of what to do or what to say.

"Where?!" Naruto pressed.

"Naruto, she's been marked. While Aoi and I were examining her we noticed a strange bruise on her thigh. He got to her sometime last night. You remember don't you?" Sakura's eyes glazed over as she recalled the night that Sasuke was marked right in front of her. Her knees began to shake. She was terrified of Orochimaru, which would never change.

"Yeah… Not everyone can survive the curse mark." Naruto's arms fell to his sides. A feeling of hopelessness overcame him. "Damn you Orochimaru… I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled as rage built up inside of him. He couldn't stand to lose Suki over this demon that crashed into their lives a little over a month ago. He hated the idea of seeing her go down the same spiteful path as Sasuke, or worse, death.

"Keep it down out here." Aoi entered the waiting room, wiping her hands on a wash cloth. Naruto froze as he noticed all the blood covering her hands. He pictured Suki laying on the ground dead, a pool of blood surrounding her body.

"Damnit." Naruto clenched his fists. Aoi approached Naruto and smiled, she placed her hand on his head. Naruto's muscles instantly relaxed.

"Little Naruto. Don't worry, I won't let her disappear." Aoi ruffled Naruto's blond hair softly. Naruto looked at his feet and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

The sound of a heart rate monitor beeped with the rhythm of Suki's heart. All of the newly graduated Genin, excluding Sasuke and Naruto were seated around Suki's hospital bed. Several vases filled with colourful flowers were scattered throughout the room, courtesy of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Suki had been unconscious for three weeks as she fought a raging fever, Aoi stayed with her day and night helping her body fight off Orochimaru's venom. Aoi was going to wake Suki up today, so she called all of Suki's friends to come greet her once she awoke.

"Sakura." Aoi and Sakura placed their palms over Suki's heart and forehead. A green glow began emanating from their fingertips. Suki began to stir, her eyes opened slowly.

"Welcome back little sister." Aoi brushed Suki's hair out of her face and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Wh—"Suki began. The room came into focus, she pulled the covers up to her chin once she noticed how many people were staring at her, all wearing a sympathetic expression. "What are you all doing here?"

"You've been passed out for a few weeks now sweetie." Aoi placed her hand on Suki's forehead. "It seems as though the fever has finally broke."

"Weeks?" Suki tried to think back to the last thing that she could remember. She remembered seeing Sasuke. _What was this feeling?_ Suki reached down, her hand brushing against her hips as it made its way down to her thigh. She shuddered as her finger tips reached a painful raise in her leg.

"We're glad you made it through Suki." Kiba stood to her left. _Where is Akamaru?_ Suki wondered, normally the two were inseparable. Suki's arms shook as she tried her best to sit herself upright. Aoi placed her hand on Suki's back to help support her.

"Suki don't overdo it." Aoi cautioned.

"I'm okay Aoi." Suki insisted. "Thank-you all for being here." Suki bowed her head humbly.

"We were all so worried about you Suki." Ino cradled a bouquet of tiger lilies and daisies. "If you need anything let us know." Ino motioned towards Choji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded and began fishing in his pocket.

"Can't wait to see you out on the field." Shikamaru smirked and placed a blue clothed headband before her. It was plated with silver, the Konoha symbol engraved on its front. Suki looked at the headband and picked it up tenderly, her thumbs grazed the iconic silver leaf.

"Thank-you. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji." Suki smiled. Ino set her bouquet down on Suki's bedside table and winked.

"Get better beautiful." Ino said. She put her arm around Choji and the three of them walked out of the room together. Suki instantly felt unstoppable, Ino and Shikamaru were always just enough to motivate her.

"Aoi can you help me up?" Suki requested. Aoi nodded and tugged the hospital sheets down to Suki's ankles. She grabbed Suki's legs and turned them towards the edge of the bed. Suki scooted forward until her toes could touch the cold floor. Aoi slid Suki's house slippers towards her and knelt down on one knee. She guided Suki's feet into them. Suki wiggled her toes and stood up, holding onto Aoi's shoulder for support while her knees wobbled slightly. She shuffled over to the personal washroom with Aoi as her guide. Suki grabbed either side of the sink and stood for a moment on her own. _Everything here is so cold._ Suki thought to herself. She felt a pulsating pain in her thigh again, she looked down. Suki screamed in horror as she noticed a bruise on her leg, and hidden amongst the bruise were three black symbols – Orochimaru's Curse Mark.

"Suki…" Aoi knew what had caused Suki to panic. She rushed to her side and held her up out of fear she may keel over.

"He did this to me…" Suki sniffled, tears began flowing down her cheeks. She sobbed to herself, millions of thoughts were flooding her mind rapidly. She didn't want to think anymore, she didn't want to breathe anymore, the throbbing in her thigh became more intense with every second that passed. "I'll kill him. I'll kill Orochimaru."

* * *

"There." Suki pinned a beautiful silver brooch through her hair, the tiny pearls embedded in the grooves shone in the sunlight. She was seated at her vanity inside of her room. _It's good to be home._ She thought as she applied a soft pink lipstick to her lips. _Naruto is coming home today. I hope he's well._

"Suki!" Aoi called to her from downstairs. "The boys are back! Let's go meet them at the gates." Aoi's boyfriend Benji, Naruto, Shikamaru's father and Shizune have been on a mission to find Sasuke for five days now. They were expected to return this evening with or without Sasuke. Since then, Suki has recouped her strength and has been sent home to continue healing. Suki changed into an elegant white summer dress with light pink flowers embroidered on it. She slipped on her summer sandals and rushed out her bedroom door. She met Aoi downstairs, she too had freshened up. Aoi's beautiful black hair was curled and flowed just passed her shoulders, she wore red lipstick and brown eye shadow that complimented her olive green irises. She noticed Suki and giggled.

"Well don't you look cute?" Aoi looked at Suki up and down and smiled. "You've got the Yumenai curse." She pointed at her chest. "Small waist and big breasts."

"A-Aoi!" Suki shouted in embarrassment.

"Let's go, everyone is already at the entrance." Aoi grabbed her bag and the two of them went on their way to the entrance. They walked through the market side by side, the shop keepers and customers were chittering excitedly.

Suki loved seeing everyone so happy and carefree, she smiled as she thought of Naruto. _I'm going to keep this from him, he doesn't need to worry._ Suki's hand brushed against her thigh as they walked along the cobblestone path leading to the Konoha gates. They heard a crowd cheering and hollering up ahead, they could hear Ino squealing and cheering on Shikamaru's dad. Before Suki realized it, she was pushing through the crowd. She lost Aoi far behind her, all she could think about was seeing Naruto. She finally broke into an opening and stumbled out from the crowd, Ino noticed her appear next to her.

"Oh Suki?" Ino moved over so that Suki could see what was going on, she was a lot shorter than Ino. Suki squinted her eyes and looked off into the distance – She spotted Shizune first, then Shikaku, followed by Benji. Naruto was nowhere to be found… Her heart immediately sank. Ino quickly realized that Naruto hadn't returned. She pulled on Shikamaru's sleeve to get his attention. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck once he noticed Ino motioning towards Suki's expression. He nodded and walked towards his father. He caught up with them before they reached the gate, Shizune and Benji continued walking towards them but Shikaku remained with Shikamaru a few feet away. Shizune met up with Lady Tsunade and Benji wrapped his arm around Aoi's shoulders before planting a kiss on her cheek.

Aoi giggled, "Benji where is Naruto?" She asked once she noticed everyone had met up with the crowd and Naruto was nowhere to be found.

Benji ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed. "About that…"

"HE WHAT?!" Tsunade was heard screaming from the front of the crowd. Everyone backed away from her quickly. "DAMN YOU NARUTO!" She yelled. Shizune waved her hands around frantically trying to calm her down. Tsunade's face was filled with rage, she punched her open hand and grabbed her fist. "Suki, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata go track down Naruto your first mission begins now." Tsunade walked past the crowd grumbling. Shizune followed closely behind her apologizing profusely to everyone that she shoved aside.

"Looks like Naruto decided to continue the mission on his own. He sent a clone with them until they were about halfway home before disappearing." Shikamaru sighed as he approached Ino and Suki. Ino's brow furrowed. She looked up at Shikamaru.

"I should go instead. Suki's in no shape to be going on a mission so soon." Ino pleaded her case in front of Shikaku hoping that he would back her up. Shikaku shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Whatever Lady Hokage wants, is what we have to obey." He admitted. "You never want to piss off a woman who's already gone and lost her temper." Shikaku smirked, "Good luck kids, and be careful Orochimaru has his subordinates crawling all over the damn place as soon as you cross the borders." He put his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Watch her." He nodded in Suki's direction.

The crowd had already dispersed, leaving only the four ninjas behind. Aoi and Benji approached with two other Jonin holding packs in their hands. One was wearing a cast and the other had a bandage covering his eye, they both looked like they just left the hospital.

"I had these prepared for the next mission to leave the gates. They have everything you'll need, including a map of where we suspect Naruto was heading. Shikaku and Benji had just found a lead to Orochimaru's whereabouts before it was time to head back. Bring Sasuke and Naruto back to the village. We're counting on you." Aoi looked at Suki, she was trying hard to hold back tears. She didn't think Suki was ready to face the dangers ahead in her current condition, but she also had no say in the matter. Suki noticed her sister's sadness and walked up to her, their bodies collided in an emotional embrace. "Please be careful my love, I can't lose you too."

Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba each grabbed a backpack. Kiba was once again re-united with Akamaru, he wore a hooded sweater and dark pants. Akamaru was too big to fit in his hood now, so the pure white pup sat by his side proudly wearing a dog-sized version of the same dark grey sweater. Hinata was dressed in her blue ceremonial clothes, her hair was beginning to grow out and was now sitting right above her shoulders. Shikamaru looked much like his father, with his thick hair tied back wearing his black sweater and his Chunin vest.

Suki broke free from Aoi's arms and looked up at her, her lips curled into a soft smile. _I'll be okay Aoi._ She wanted to say, but she felt as though she couldn't speak. It was now up to her to bring back Naruto and Sasuke. _I can do this._ She thought. Shikamaru handed Suki's backpack to her.

"Let's go." He said. The four of them were ready to face whatever challenges were ahead, together.


	3. Three: Red Forest

**Author's Note:** Thank-you for taking the time to read my story. Let me know your thoughts and feelings below.

 **Chapter Three:** **Red Forest**

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" Kiba asked. He nodded towards Suki who was laying in an open tent, seemingly asleep.

Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru were all seated around a small camp fire. It was nearly 11 o'clock and they had travelled for a solid three days, they were approaching the border of the Land of Fire and haven't run into any trouble, yet.

"She's been through a lot." Shikamaru answered. He poked at the fire with a stick and sighed. "Naruto is always causing so much trouble."

"Yeah. But he's one of us – So is Sasuke. Even though I don't particularly like him, he's still part of our village." Kiba agreed. He looked over at Hinata who was hugging her knees in silence.

"I hope Naruto is okay." Hinata mumbled into her arms.

"They're both very strong." Suki had left the tent and was now standing over the three of them, the shadows of the dancing flames flashed across her face.

"Suki…" Hinata looked up at her in surprise. _I hope she's okay too._

"I'm going for a walk." Suki crossed her arms and began walking away from the fire. She felt tiny mosquitos buzz passed her cheeks. They were surrounded by a lush forest, but she couldn't enjoy nature this time. It was cold, like that night. She felt the mark on her thigh pulsate, it wasn't as painful as before but the closer they got to their destination, the more she could feel the dark energy surge through her body. _I can't let him have Sasuke._ Suki decided, she would make sure of that at any cost. _I've seen the good in him, it can outweigh anything._

"Suki." A small voice sounded from behind her, it sounded like Hinata. Suki stopped and turned around. She noticed Hinata was half behind a tree, peeking from behind it shyly. Suki's expression softened and she walked towards Hinata with open arms.

"Hinata you should go back and rest, I'm okay, I promise." Suki assured her. Hinata pulled out a kunai and her stance immediately changed to be defensive. Suki looked at her puzzled.

"Hinata?" Suki noticed Hinata's eyes were a different colour than before, they were almost black. She jumped backward and also pulled out a kunai.

"Hinata what's going on!?" Suki demanded.

"It's all your fault!" Hinata yelled before charging at Suki with full force. Suki jumped up into the nearest tree in order to dodge her attack.

"I can't hurt her." Suki scoffed. "What the hell is happening?"

"Too slow." Hinata appeared behind her and kicked the back of her head. Suki immediately lost consciousness and fell out of the tree, Hinata caught her in mid-air and landed perfectly on the ground. She sat Suki against a tree trunk and used the wire to bind her against it, she wound it so tight that she drew some blood on Suki's right arm. Hinata laughed maniacally, her skin began moving as though there were millions of worms crawling under her flesh. Her bones began to make an unsettling cracking sound as her body contorted. She slowly transformed into a tall woman with long dark hair, she wore the Sound Ninja Military uniform of grey and navy.

"She's a pretty one Lord Orochimaru. I'll spend extra time killing her." The woman licked her lips as she kneeled in front of Suki.

"I don't think so." Kiba jumped down from the tree above them and landed behind the woman. She stood as she turned to face him and laughed.

"You think you can do anything about it leaf twerp?" The woman threw a kunai at Kiba, he jumped to the right to avoid it.

"Suki!" Kiba shouted, "I'll kill this woman for you." He quickly formed three hand signs and shouted, "Beast Clone!" A second version of himself jumped at the woman and clawed at her face. She screamed and brought her hand to her cheek as blood began seeping from the wound. Kiba and his clone started to spin rapidly, they twisted around the woman and drilled into her from above. In place of her body laid a broken log, she used a substitution to get away.

"Scared of me?" Kiba taunted.

"Hardly." She appeared behind him and kicked his lower back, Kiba could feel his entire body vibrate. His eyes grew wide as he fell to his knees and spit out blood. The woman put her right foot on Kiba's back again and pressed down, he felt a sharp pain in his spine but he was unable to move. "I'll kill you here in front of your team mate."

"K…Kiba." Suki came to and saw the woman on top of Kiba. She struggled and tried to break herself free but it was no use, the wire was digging into her skin and burning. _Chakra infused wire._ Suki tried to think of what she could do, she bit her lip.

"Forbidden Style: Blood Dance!" Suddenly bright red chakra came flying out of Suki's mouth in the shape of spikes and pierced through the woman's chest. "Rend!" Suki shouted and the spikes exploded inside of the sound ninja. Her eyes grew wide as her blood splattered everywhere, opening deep wounds in her back and chest. She fell lifeless next to Kiba, knocked out from the pain.

"Suki…" Kiba looked at her in disbelief. "What _was_ that…?"

"Kiba help." Suki pleaded. Kiba nodded and crawled over to her, he took out his kunai and sliced the wire. Now that the woman was dead, the chakra infused within it had subsided. Suki's cuts on her arms sizzled and began to heal immediately as the wire fell to the ground. The Yumenai Clan specialized in cell regeneration jutsu as well as Blood Style jutsu, a technique that has long been abandoned due to its need for blood sacrifice in order to work. Its use was forbidden by the first Hokage, although it was still taught to only the Yumenai family as a form of protection in tough battles. She stood up and helped Kiba up with her.

"She's not dead." Kiba speculated after sniffing at the woman. Suddenly Suki felt a sharp pain in her thigh, she flinched. The sound of snakes hissing was heard echoing in the forest, the woman began melting into the ground and disappeared into a pool of darkness. The hissing faded into the night, and all was silent once more.

"You saved me for once." Kiba smirked. "Next time I'll return the favour." Akamaru's tail began wagging as he noticed Kiba's emotion change. Akamaru barked happily and began heading back to the camp.

"I couldn't let you die on me. I'm the healer after all." Suki giggled. "I'm pissed that sound ninja used Hinata to get close to me. She looked just like her, is she okay?"

"Yeah, everyone is asleep. I just came to check on you when Akamaru noticed another presence was here. I figured it was trouble." Kiba admitted. "Look, I'm sorry about everything."

"Thank-you." Suki looked down. She's been very close with Kiba since they were kids. She considered him her best friend. They used to swim naked in the lake behind her house during the hot days and would always pretend that they were engaged to be married once they finally became real ninja. If anyone knew what Suki was feeling, it would be Kiba. He always understood her, that's what she loved about him.

"You know… I was really worried about you." Kiba admitted. "I'm not sure what's going on with you since that night, but it's not good. I can sense it." Kiba moved closer to Suki.

"Kiba, I—"Suki began. Kiba grabbed Suki's arm and pulled her into him, he wrapped his arms around her. She felt a stream of warmth wash over her body, it's been a long time since Kiba had hugged her she had almost forgotten what it felt like. She brought her arms up his back to return the embrace, she rested her head on him and closed her eyes. _Peaceful._

"Never die on me okay?" Kiba squeezed Suki a little tighter. She felt her insides flutter. _What is going on…? What is this feeling_? Suki's eyes began to water. Kiba broke away first and put his hands on her shoulders, he surveyed her up and down. "You look cute, don't cry." He brought his hand to her cheek and brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"Don't say those things." Suki's cheeks flushed.

Kiba smiled and leaned into her, his lips met hers. Suki felt like she was about to explode with emotion, too many things have happened to her in the last few weeks and now this. Although she couldn't help but give into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, his tongue slipped into her mouth. Suki felt a wrenching at the pit of her stomach. Right now, she needed this, she needed him. Kiba's hands moved down to her bottom while Suki wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately without a worry. All around them tiny blue fireflies buzzed, it seemed as though they were floating in the sky surrounded by stars. _Naruto… I'm sorry._ Kiba pushed her against the tree and held her hands above her head, his lips moved from her mouth, to her chin, and down to her breasts. Suki let out a sigh of pleasure, her legs began to quiver.

"S-Suki!" A small voice piped up. Suki gasped and Kiba looked over to find Hinata to their right, her face the brightest red that either of them have ever seen. Kiba immediately let go of Suki.

"Hinata." Kiba looked at her angrily and then stood up, he shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted his gaze away from them both. "We were attacked by a Sound Ninja, I was just making sure Suki wasn't hurt." His cheeks flushed. "Anyway let's head back it's getting late." Kiba walked ahead of them both with his hands behind his head. He looked up at the stars with a smirk on his face. Suki grabbed Hinata's hand and the two of them followed close behind him.

* * *

"How did you two sleep?" Shikamaru questioned. The sun shone high in the sky, it was around noon and the four of them have been back on the road for a few hours now. Kiba's eyes shifted towards Shikamaru then over to Suki who was walking next to Hinata, the two were chatting happily about a trip they would like to take to the Green Lands in the summer.

"Fine." He answered coolly. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. Suki stopped in her tracks when she noticed Akamaru begin to growl in front of her, Kiba bumped into Suki lightly.

"S-Sorry." He put his hands in front of him and stepped back. Suki took out her kunai and threw it to her right. It zipped off into the forest, a loud metal clank echoed. A few black ravens took flight at the commotion.

"We're not alone." Shikamaru looked to the left and the right. "Show yourself!" He shouted. They heard a deep and eerie chuckle echo all around them. Everyone braced themselves, they backed into each other so that they had vision from every angle. Hinata's eyes lit up as she scanned the area with her Byakugan.

"You took out Nami. But I won't go down so easily." The voice called out, they couldn't pin point where it was coming from. Suddenly a shuriken flew in Suki's direction, Kiba jumped in front of her swiftly and deflected the weapon with his kunai. Suddenly what seemed like a thousand shuriken flew from every direction.

"64 Palms!" Hinata shouted, she closed her eyes and focused on the attack. By concentrating her charka to the palms of her hands she was able to deflect every weapon that was hurled at them, the shuriken bounced off of her and flew right back towards the direction it originated from. Suki cursed under her breath and jumped away from Hinata, Shikamaru watched her flee into the forest alone.

"Suki!" Shikamaru shouted after her. "Come back! It's not safe!"

"Suki…" Hinata stood still breathing heavily. Once she jumped away from them the attacks stopped.

"They must be after her because of last night." Kiba and Akamaru dashed in the direction that Suki ran in. Shikamaru sighed and he and Hinata followed suit. After a few minutes they caught up to Kiba and Akamaru who were now sniffing around trying to find her scent.

"She covered her scent with mud." Kiba deducted. "Suki!" He shouted and began running once more. Shikamaru and Hinata jumped after him once again.

"I've come to kill you." A pair of giant red eyes lit up in the sky, shifting left and right as if they were in search of something. Suki jumped down onto the ground once she reached a large meadowed clearing.

"Come do it then." Suki challenged. "I won't lose to one of Orochimaru's pets." She took a defensive stance with a kunai in each hand. They began to glow bright red, fueled with her chakra. She heard the sound of a gong chime twice, the sound waves echoed in her head. She covered her ears and grit her teeth. The peaceful meadow surrounding her faded into a battlefield. Bloodstained rocks surrounded her now, lifeless corpses were piled all over the ground with hundreds of kunai lodged into them. Suki noticed that she recognized the bodies, all of her friends, Konoha villagers and even Tsunade laid before her, dead.

"No!" Suki screamed as she noticed Aoi laying on top of a jagged boulder, blood seeping down her face with a frozen expression of sheer terror. "Aoi!" Suki ran towards her sister, tears streaming down her face. A tall man dressed like a samurai appeared and stood between Suki and Aoi. Suki cursed and jumped backwards.

"I'll kill you!" She shouted and began throwing everything she had at the samurai. He knocked her weapons with his spear as though they were mere flies. He pointed his spear towards Suki and began to charge towards her. She jumped above his head, stepped on his neck and launched off of the body. His helmet tumbled to the ground and landed with a clang, it rolled to Suki's feet. She turned to face him once more and where his head should be, there's was a rotting face filled with maggots. She covered her nose as the smell of rotting flesh became more apparent. She ran at the samurai with full force once again, she jumped into the air and raised her kunai above her head. The rotting corpse transformed into Sasuke, Suki's eyes widened and she twirled around to his right, avoiding his spear.

"Fight me fair and square you coward!" Suki shouted angrily. She could hear the sound of Orochimaru laughing in the distance. Sasuke knocked her off of her feet, she landed face first on the ground hard.

"Sasuke you bastard!" Suki flipped herself over and kicked Sasuke's armor, it did nothing. Sasuke grabbed Suki's ankle and threw her effortlessly towards where Aoi's body lay dead. Suki landed on her left arm and shrieked in pain, she pushed herself up and held her arm with her right hand.

"You were always too weak for me." Sasuke smirked. He threw his spear towards Suki, it moved so quickly it made a sharp chirping sound as it flew through the air. It pierced through Suki's abdomen and knocked her back off of her feet. Blood spurted out of her mouth and landed in a pool before her. Sasuke walked towards her slowly, the sound of his armor clanking with every step. He grabbed onto the spear and placed a heavy foot on Suki's pelvic area, he applied pressure on her before he pulled the spear out of her. Suki shut her eyes and screamed in agony, her body lurching with the spear.

"Suki…." Suki heard a familiar voice call out to her. _Naruto?_ She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. "Suki…. Help me." She opened her eyes and watched as Sasuke had stabbed Naruto with his spear with one hand and was choking him with his other. She closed her eyes and felt a burning in her thigh. _Naruto…. Sasuke…._ The cursed mark on her leg began to glow red, the mark spread along her body like a vine, leaving a unique pattern all over her body.

"Release!" Suki's chakra began to overflow and pour out of her body. The Genjutsu that the sound ninja had placed on her faded back into reality. She could see the green grass, and the bodies all disappeared. Her eyes widened as she noticed Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru and Hinata were all laying side by side with a spell tag on their foreheads. _Damnit._ Suki's rage continued to build. She screamed and threw her head back, her deep red chakra scattered everywhere in search of her attacker.

"What the hell?!" A man yelled, not too far from her. Her eyes shot in his direction and she dashed towards him. Her chakra had become an extension of her being and was holding the man captive until she reached him. She bit her thumb and drew a long line of blood down her broken arm. "Forbidden Style: Blood Whip." Suki's arm stretched into a long pointed vine, it was glowing red like her body. She locked her sights on the sound ninja, he was tall and stalky wearing a gas mask and the sound ninja military uniform. Her arm flew towards him, it wrapped around him and pulled him into her.

"DIE!" She screamed as she brought a glowing fist into his ribs. He gasped for air, you could hear all of his ribs crack under the amount of force put into the punch. He screamed in pain and flew from her, she tugged on her arm and pulled him back to her, she brought her fist into him once more swinging her entire body into the blow. Once they collided his face caved in under the pressure. He was dead instantly. Suki screamed as loud as she could, her chakra receded back into her body and she feinted. She fell to the ground, completely defeated.

"Suki." She heard a soft voice call to her. "Suki!" The voice echoed in her mind and faded just as quickly. "Suki! Please!" Suki opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She slipped out of consciousness again. _I'm sorry…_ She thought. _I couldn't protect you._

"Wouldn't it be a shame if you were to disappear princessssss…?" A sharp voice hissed.

* * *

"It was a hard task Lord Orochimaru. The brat even broke through Goku's Genjutsu and killed him." A woman with short brown hair kneeled in the darkness with her head bowed down. "I was able to take her away from the leaf children successfully, I haven't been followed."

"Good work Anko. I could always count on you, soon I'll kill Tsunade and Jiraya. She's the last general for my army." Orochimaru hissed as he sat on his throne with his head rested on his hand.

"Yes. And with her we will have the entire Fire Lands under our control." Anko smirked. "It's only a matter of time before she willingly serves you my Lord."

"Inject her with the vaccine and leave her to die. She must kill once more before she's mine." Orochimaru waved his hand to motion Anko to take her leave. She nodded and walked out of the throne room, she passed a few ninja dressed in lab coats and finally reached her destination. She walked into a bright white room, it was lined with medical tables and lab equipment.

"Is she ready?" She asked a plain looking man holding a clip board.

"Yes, they both are." The man lifted a white sheet from one of the tables to reveal Sasuke, laying on the table lifeless. Next to him laid Suki. Anko lifted Suki over her head and held her sideways on her shoulders.

"Make sure he gets placed back in his tomb before the sun comes up." Anko warned, "We don't need any more casualties." She disappeared out of the lab. The man nodded and walked over to a speaker, he pressed a green button and leaned into it.

"Take the boy back to the tombs." He announced, he received an "Okay" from the voice on the other end.


End file.
